Once Upon a Time : The Outsider
by IndianOutlawEsq
Summary: A Stranger arrives in Storybrooke and Regina cannot seem to stay clothed. Middle of the fourth season; Gold is expelled, Frozen has gone home and the town is trying to get back to "normal." Then a stranger arrives.


Once Upon a Time

The Outsider

By IndianOutlaw

This is a fan fiction for the series "Once Upon a Time." A story revolving around characters from the Enchanted Forest who have been transported into the modern world, living in a town called Storybrooke, Maine. This story takes place between the mid forth season break. To sum up, the Evil Queen (Regina) has become less of a threat to Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold) has been banished from the town by his wife Belle. The threat of the Snow Queen has gone and the two sisters from Frozen have returned to their own world. The rest will have to be gleamed from online somewhere. This is a close to cannon story with some embellishments, on the part of this author. It is not meant to carry the story forward, nor is it meant to be exactly precise to the true story line. When you see the letters "EN" and "RW" at the beginning of a paragraph, they will denote a flash to the Enchanted Forest and Real World respectively. Enjoy….

EN

The Evil Queen Regina stood up from her bed, pulling on simultaneously a sheer robe. Her completely nude body was fully visible through the fabric. A perfect ass and side boob with erect nipple reacting to the cool morning air coming from the open window across her bed chamber. Regina walked to the window, looking down toward the courtyard of her castle. From this height it was nearly impossible for anyone looking up to see her magnificent body with breasts that naturally defied gravity, only her silhouette. She observed a long line of elegant carriages unloading their well dressed occupants. The night's gala was one she waited for all year. Turning she looked over at her sleeping companion. The wavy highlighted blonde gentleman's hair glistened in the morning light. She had, for lack of a better term, worked him very hard last night and despite his much younger age, she was more skilled and experienced. Still it was a good night.

RW

Residents of Storybrooke filed into the town hall this sunny Saturday morning. There seemed to be a fever pitch among the group. In the Enchanted Forrest these simple towns' folk would probably be carrying torches and pitchforks to this event. So caught in their own issues; everyone failed to notice a stranger amongst them. He pulled up in his convertible, with a large camera tripod in the back seat. Carrying his camera bag, he followed the group inside the hall and sat amongst the spectators. Before them all sat the town council, each marked by a name plate and their title. Mary Margret, Mayor banged the gavel and the somewhat rowdy group quieted to a near hush.

"Order!" She demanded, but in a soft tone.

"Order nothing." A shorter man stood, grayish beard and wearing a custodian uniform with the name Leon on the patch stood, "we cannot allow this, this is an outrage."

"Look," the mayor said calmly, "this is what we are here to discuss."

Then, to everyone's surprise a cloud of purple smoke appeared on the east side of the chamber; as the fog cleared, there stood a striking woman in a conservative skirt, blouse with dark hair, red lipstick and a long black scarf. The scarf was unusual for the unseasonably warm weather outside. In her very high heels she walked, the sound of the footwear against the hard wood floor caught everyone's attention.

"May I address the council?" She did not wait for an answer. "I have every right to do this; it is well within the guidelines of the town charter."

"Regina." The mayor said respectfully. "I have read the charter and you are not eligible to run for mayor again."

"Really." Regina said with a smug tone.

"Yes!" The not so calmly toned handsome gentleman to her right spoke out of turn. "The charter clearly states no one can be mayor for more than three terms."

"No," again with the smug tone, "it says no one can be elected more than three terms."

The stranger looked confused at the fever of the town. He nudged Leon, seated next to him.

"Sorry, but what is going on here?"

"Brother, you been living in a hole somewhere?" Leon replied.

"No just new."

"New?" He looked at the stranger oddly. It was not unusual for people to be confused here. Since being transported here from the Enchanted Forrest time stood still for over thirty years. Regina, the Evil Queen from the popular fairy tales who enacted the curse sending them all here made it so she was mayor for the entire time, initially no one remembered their past in the fairy tale world. Now with all memories restored Regina was ousted as mayor. "Look, the queen wants to run for mayor again and we are here to stop her."

Unaware of the story this stranger just looked on in wonder. Regina took the center of the chamber to grandstand.

"As you all know I am on the road to redemption. And the charter states I cannot be elected three times but if you all think, we have never actually had an election. Therefore I have declared my candidacy and all the paperwork I submitted is in order."

"This is ridiculous." A tall, long dark haired beauty stood, showing a lot of leg in her very mini red skirt. "You cannot let her do this."

"Do this!" Regina approached the young minis skirted women whose red lipstick was more Technicolor than hers. "Sit!" The young woman sat. "Good girl. Now I know how many of you feel but I have every right, I ran this town well and we need to continue the progress I started." She saw the disapproving faces in the crowd. "You will all know what I am capable of if you do not allow me to do this."

"Regina," the mayor stood and banged the gavel showing her true distain for this moment. "Regina, you need to settle down, perhaps after some time you can run again but for now it would be best if you just…"

"Just what, princess." She scanned the room with an eye look that made everyone cringe. Her gestures became more pronounced, her hands and arm movement deliberate, even her scarf floated with each movement suggesting she definitely wore if for effect, not fashion. "I was a great mayor, this town prospered. My reign as mayor brought prosperity and order. Perhaps you have all forgotten just how good a mayor I was."

"Good? I don't think 'good' is the proper term." The mayor said in a snarky tone.

"Listen you." The gallery was completely hushed. "You and your little troll friends do not know a good thing when you have it. I am offering you peace, prosperity and…"

The stranger looked at Leon and grimaced. He listened to her continued rant and searched the faces of the crowd. No one wanted her to be mayor again, but it appeared they feared her simply running for the position even more.

"Why are you opposed to her just running?" He asked.

"She's the Evil Queen man. Just running means she has a chance to regain power again." Leon responded. The crowd began to grow louder in their private discussions. The noise level grew higher and higher as the woman made her case, really by the tone more of an ultimatum, not really a plea for acceptance. But in all conversations as luck would have it, with any gathering with a growing fever pitch the stranger said something, but with his elevated voice it was that moment Regina shot a look which quieted everyone down, at the precise moment he said his fateful sentence, that was the moment the room got quiet so everyone heard his full sentence.

"Sounds to me like someone just needs to get laid."

These nine words which should have been lost in the overall discussion were the only thing said and the only thing heard. Everyone looked directly at him; Regina looked directly at him with eyes that could cut steel."

"What did you say!" She raised her arms and magically the swing doors dividing the council and the gallery parted open. She walked toward him. He looked uncomfortable and slowly leaned forward, stood and grinning a boyish grin. He came to a realization.

"I'm sorry; I have stumbled into something clearly not my business." He started to walk toward the door. A cloud of purple smoke enveloped Regina as she disappeared; then reappeared before him and the exit door. A rush of wind blew her scarf in his face. He took the end of it as it struck him in the face.

"Just who the hell are you to be so disrespectful." She did not phrase it as a question.

"Again I am sorry, I misspoke. I will leave you now."

Regina disappeared in her smoke haze again only to magically reappear back in the center of the room, leaving him holding her scarf.

"There you see; someone understands his place." As a sigh of relief struck the crowd, for they know the power Regina yielded, and when she decided to use it, things often got ugly. The stranger reached for the door handle but turned to make one last comment.

"But what I said was not wrong." This incensed Regina who muttered a few words raised her hands and a shimmer of energy flew from her directly at the stranger. Everyone around him ducked away.

Nothing happened. He just turned, opened the door and walked out. Regina looked at her hands and then took a quick breath.

"This is not over." She said and now completely disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, now gone from the chamber completely.

Part II

As the crowd filed out of the town hall, Mary Margret (the mayor/Snow White), her husband David (Prince Charming) and the red mini skirted Ruby (Red Riding Hood) searched and found the stranger attending to his camera equipment on the trunk of his car. They were joined by the previously absent Emma (Sheriff) just as they approached the stranger.

"What happened at the meeting?" Emma asked

"Something very odd," David replied as he greeted the stranger with open hand. "Hello."

"Hi." The stranger returned. Emma, unaware of the incident in the hall just looked on amazement as David deliberately put his hands on his hips exposing his deputy badge and gun.

"Excuse me, do we know you?" He scanned the stranger, for it is not unusual to discover long distant friends from the Enchanted Forrest but he was not familiar.

"I doubt it, I just arrived today."

Emma pulled Mary Margaret aside.

"I thought the town was still under a spell, no one can enter from outside?" She said.

"I..." Mary Margaret was cut off.

"Look, I am sorry I entered this little town but did you say spell? As in magical spell?" He looked at the stunned faces. Outsiders had come here before but most were oblivious to the magic the town possessed. Moreover since the Snow Queen cast her spell it should be impossible for anyone to enter from the real world.

"Magic." Mary Margaret huffed nervously. "Magic, that's not real." She was unconvincing.

The stranger looked around the town, studying, then at each of the people's faces before him. He just frowned and shook his head in doubt.

"Crap. I did it again." The stranger grimaced. "Aaron what you have done this time."

"Excuse me?" Emma boldly asked.

"Sorry, Aaron Wright." He held out his hand and she nervously shook it. "Magic, sorcery, nothing new to me, but it seems the more I try to avoid it, the more I keep running into it. Like the witch back at the meeting." Jaws were dropped. He put his camera bag away and turned back to look at the crowd with puzzled looks. "Look, whatever it is you people have going on here is your business. I want no part of it. I will warn you this is not my first encounter with "magical" beings." He did the air bunnies.

"Sorceress." The short red miniskirt Ruby interjected.

"Sorry?" Aaron said.

"Sorceress, not a witch."

"Much better." He returned sarcastically. "I am just passing through, came here to shoot a few nature pictures of the state. If you could point me in the way of a place to eat that would be great." Everyone just pointed to Granny's diner. David ran up to him.

"Wait, where are you from?" David said expecting an answer from a place in the enchanted forest.

"Scottsdale." He took two steps, shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Alright, I can see you are confused. Here is the short story. I am not magical, I do not come from some magical place, I am just normal. It's just that magic has no effect on me, nor does it concern me." He took a few more steps then a realization hit him. A big smile struck his face and he immediately returned to the group. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Emma asked with concern.

"Sorry, it takes me a little bit to tune into a place. I get it!" He immediately shook David's hand, then Mary Margaret's, then Ruby's. "Prince Charming! Snow White! Red Riding Hood! Wow." He then looked at Emma, frowned. "Sorry you are unfamiliar, but I do sense great power." He seemed very happy. "Incredible, meeting all the fairy tale characters, you must have some story." He laughed, walked toward the diner with a very elated attitude. Everyone continued to stand in silence. Broken by David; aka Prince Charming.

"I don't understand. Regina should have turned him into a frog back in the meeting.

"Toad!" Aaron said loudly over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" David called back.

"Toad, she tried to turn me into a toad." At that he made his way into the diner; Ruby quickly followed as she was late for her shift.

Nearly half an hour passed as the stranger ate his grilled cheese in his booth. The entire diner stared at him over their shoulders in amazement. Finally the door opened and in filtered Emma, David and Mary Margaret. They went directly for his booth, Emma sitting down.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Aaron Wright." He answered.

"No, wait, ah." She shuddered. He finished his meal, wiped his face, took a drink of tea and looked at his interrogators.

"Here's the deal, I am here just to shoot a few coastal pictures for a magazine. I don't care about what your town is doing, though it is cool to meet you all."

"That doesn't explain what happened back at the town hall with Regina." Mary Margaret interjected.

"That. Well I am immune to magic." He scanned their faces again. "Not sure why, don't really care. If you must know this is not my first encounter with mystical creatures. Witches, warlocks, gremlins, vampires and werewolves," Ruby leaned over and refilled his tea from a pitcher. He looked her directly in the eye, "no offense."

"None taken," She smiled.

"Is that why Regina didn't turn you into a frog?"

"Toad, and yes, her magic is useless against me."

The exchange ended and the stranger began fiddling with his iPad. The trio met outside privately.

"Do you believe him?" Emma said.

"I am not sure, but we have more pressing matters. Regina." Mary Margaret opined. "Why does she suddenly want to be mayor again." It was at that moment Belle walked up to the group.

"I know the answer." She did not smile. "Since Gold left I have been reviewing the books."

"You are his wife," plot exposition by David.

"Regina owes a lot of back payments on her house. My guess is she needs the income." Belle answered.

"Great, Regina is broke and needs a job." Emma replied.

"She couldn't possibly win." David said trying to quell concern.

"Never count the Evil Queen out." Mary Margaret stated, then she observed a well dressed women enter the Diner, "oh no."

The diner door opened, ringing the familiar bell. Regina scanned the room to find the stranger sitting with Ruby. She walked up and looked Ruby directly in the eye. "Don't you have something to clean? Ruby just hissed at her.

"We can finish this later." Ruby smiled and went back to her duties behind the counter. Regina sat down. The stranger handed her the scarf. She snapped it up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take this from you."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Regina snapped.

"Aaron, Aaron Wright."

"Cut the bull, you should be frog in a pond somewhere right now."

"Toad."

"Sorry."

"Toad, you tried to turn me into a toad, not a frog. What is it with this town and frogs?"

"How?" Regina said perplexed.

"As I told your friends, magic has not effect on me and I could really care less about your little town. This fairy tale land here is your business; I am just here to take a few pictures and leave." He looked over at Ruby and winked; she smiled her girlish smile and went back to working.

"What you said was out of line."

"Out of line yes, but very true."

"I have never been so insulted, back in the Enchanted Forest I could have had you beheaded." Regina pointed her finger at him while standing. She poked him hard in the chest, several time until he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly about the cuff of her blouse. The diner patrons gasped in fear, Granny reached for her crossbow.

"Let go of me."

"Now who's being rude?"

Regina tugged for a second, smiled and disappeared in a cloud of purple some, just like in the town hall. She reappeared in the foyer of her house.

"That son of a Bitch." She exclaimed as she headed for her study, then feeling a breeze she looked down. Her blouse was gone and she was left in her bra from the waist up.

Back in the diner the stranger quickly folded the blouse and put it in his satchel; paid his bill and left.

Part III

EN

As the sound of music played from the grand ball room of the Evil Queen's palace, Regina finally made her entrance. All eyes were upon her tight, form fitting, corseted dress. Tons of cleavage on display, she enjoyed the stares she received. This was her favorite night of the year, but as she scanned the room she once again felt a slight disappointment her invite to Snow, with a declaration of one day amnesty for everyone, including Snow White went un-fulfilled. Still she took great pleasure in seeing all her guests, after all a Queen is nothing without her allies and tonight was a celebration. Dancing, feasting and merriment were had by all present. It is a night where the Evil Queen is not so evil but relaxed.

Unaware to the Queen, a guest had slipped from the party. A figure lurked the hallways, artfully dodging the guards until she made her way into the Queens private chamber. With the gala in full swing, the chamber was empty and the gowned figure smiled as she saw the large selection of fine things.

"My, the queen has great taste." A large closet was opened to expose a humungous selection of fine dress, footwear and other accessories. She began sorting though the garments with wreck-less abandon.

Back at the party the Queen danced with kings and princes of her choosing. Even the gentleman from her overnight tryst got a dance. She liked his wavy hair; she liked his cod piece even more. All was going well the music ended, he bowed to her and as she turned a young maiden on loan from her best ally, Rumpelstiltskin, there as a serving wench, bumped into her, spilling an entire pitcher of wine all over her cleavage, dress and boots. The servant girl immediately began wiping the Queens soaked chest and apologizing. The room fell hush.

"Impudent child!" The Queen yelled. Everyone felt the worst was about to happen. The Queen was known for having quite a temper but to surprise of everyone she held her temper, and bit her lip. Regaining her composure, the Queen smiled and touched the servant girl's lips. "Hush, it was just an accident. Everyone please continue the celebration, I will just have to change my outfit."

As the Queen left the captain of the guard grabbed the servant girl by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Child, do you know how lucky you are?"

"Belle, my name is Belle and it was an accident..."

Entering her chambers, the Queen began disrobing. Her outfit may have been dark but the wine stains would probably be permanent. With the top removed, a skirt now slid to the floor, leaving her only in her corset and bloomers. The Queen quickly untied the corset and let it fall; she now peeled down wine stained bloomers and stepped out of her shoes. Totally naked the Queens's magnificent breasts defied gravity. Finding a wash basin by a dresser, a sea sponge began cleaning the wine from her bare chest. She made sure to scrub between and under each, then circling her firm midriff. Looking around a bit, as if expecting someone to be watching, she now began to run the sponge between her legs. The sensation felt so very good to her, as it rubbed against her most private of areas. Even though she didn't turn the servant girl into a toad, the thought of doing such magic turned her on greatly. In just a few short minutes, a few deep breaths and a small moan, the Evil Queen finished her 'moment.' After a brief clean up, she opened her closet. Much to her shock there stood a young, long blond woman playfully holding one of her dressed before a full length mirror in the closet. The Queen looked at the woman then realized her own naked state. Covering her breasts and on hand between her legs she almost lost her composure.

"Thief!" She cried.

"I am not a thief." The woman hesitated. The Queen snapped her fingers, the familiar purple haze surrounded her and suddenly she was redressed in another cleavage enhancing outfit. While this was an easier way to dress, the Queen preferred to do it herself, much more satisfying that way.

"Of course you are a thief." The Queen pointed down at the bag collecting several of her personal items, including jewelry.

It was just a few moments later the guards arrived and took the young lady to the dungeon.

RW

Entering the sheriff's office, Emma, reading from a small file, crossed the room without looking up.

"It says here that despite 30 years passing, the town of Storybrooke never once had an election for mayor." She looked up, jaw dropped. Her parents, Prince Charming and Snow White were engaged in a moment of heavy petting. The recently pregnant Snow was sitting on a desk with Charming holding both exposed and much larger breasts in both hands. Her very large nipples reacting to his touch. As the both of them saw her they quickly began covering themselves up. Prince Charming's (David) pants fell to the floor, he turned before his exposed and very happy one eyed trouser snake was exposed. "Oh my God!" She screamed.

"Sorry." Snow said buttoning up her shirt.

"What the hell." Emma said shielding her eyes.

"This was the first time we have been alone since the baby was born." Snow was breathing heavy. Charming pulled up his fallen pants. "What did you find out?"

"Well," Emma said uncomfortably, "Regina can run for Mayor, because she has never actually been elected."

"We can't count her out," Charming replied. "There are still many from the enchanted forest who feel some loyalty toward her."

"How many?"

"Not sure. But guys, despite her past as the Evil Queen she did run the city well, and the town has a surplus."

"I can say the same for Sara Palin." Snow chimed in.

Across town, camera in hand Aaron Wright made his way toward the wharf. He planned to take a few coastal pictures. As he passed the hardware store Regina stepped out from the alley to face him. She was redressed in a long skirt and new white blouse, a few buttons undone.

"Stranger that was quite some magic taking my shirt."

"I told you I am not into magic. You vanished, not my fault, I hadn't kept poking me, which is the reverse of you problem."

"So magic does not affect you, how about this." She swung hard and stuck him in the head with her purse. The contents exploding and spilling onto the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" He yelled; red mark on the side of his face. The two looked at each other. "Sorry you don't like me; but I speak the truth, you have some problem lady?"

"You are my problem."

"I understand your frustration." He said. She bent down to pick up the spilled purse contents. He joined her on the ground and began helping her. Reaching for several items, he began collecting the contents of her wallet, until he read the drivers license. "It must be difficult to meet someone who has no agenda, nor really cares…." Then he picked up her driver's license, studied it and laughed. "Really? 105 pounds."

Regina snapped the license from her hands and grabbed the other contents, quickly stuffing them back into her black Coach purse. The two met in close gaze as they were bent down picking up her scattered items. The stare grew more intense; they paused for a moment as Regina began inching her lips closer toward his. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. He could see deep into her eyes. Just as the two sets of lips were about to meet, Regina snapped out of her trance. She pulled her head back.

"Mind your business stranger."

"I am very much trying to do, but this place seems to keep putting me back into your problems. Relax, will you."

"Well." Regina huffed, without getting up again disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, not noticing the stranger's hand on her long skirt, there by accident just keeping his balance as the two knelt before each other maintaining close eye contact, until she vanished. He was left with a long skirt under his hand and no occupant wearing it.

"I'm gonna get blamed for this too."

Part IV

The bell on Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop rang, Belle, managing it in his absence looked up to see the Aaron Wright walk in. She closed the ledger book she was working on and smiled.

"So you are this mysterious stranger everyone is talking about." Belle said. "How can I help you?"

"Well I asked around town and they said if I wanted to purchase a unique gift, this was the place." He began looking around. His gaze met several items, Belle was careful to keep the town's business to herself. As he observed the unique items acquired from the curse Regina cast to bring everyone here from the enchanted forest, there were moment of hesitation in Belle's eyes as the more magical items caught his eye. She was torn between keeping the town's secrets and the notion that this was a business and Gold has several debts of his own to pay, debts now on her. Finally he settled on a necklace and charm. "What about this item." Belle was unfamiliar with it but also knew the rumor he understood magical items. He paid her in cash; she wrapped it in a small bag and watched him walk toward the exit.

"I have to ask." Belle said. "Why did you choose that item?" Not knowing the story behind it.

"Simple, I said I wanted something unique and out of all the things in this entire shop

it had one unique property none of the other items have."

"What?"

"It's the only thing with a price tag."

EN

The Evil Queen reentered the ballroom to address her guests. She was clad in a very form fitting, red and blue, cleavage heavy dress. She grinned that smile only she could do.

"Ladies and gentlemen," all attention was diverted to her as the crowd hushed. "If you could all come to the main courtyard, I have a surprise."

A few minutes later the large crowd of very well dressed Enchanted Forest hierarchy was gathered. The center of the square featured several guards and a person, atop a white horse, draped in a black cloth, hiding their features for all eyes. The Queen addressed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests and commoners alike. Tonight is a special occasion and to honor this occasion every year I have granted amnesty to everyone to attend my gala. However tonight someone had decided to test my proclamation of amnesty and try and steal from me. Sadly this cannot go unchallenged." She snapped her fingers and one of the guards pulled the black cloth away and there stood a golden blond woman in a gold sequined dress. She had her hands tied and was holding the reins, bareback on the white steed. "However in keeping with my proclamation I will not turn this woman into an amphibian. She needs to suffer the humiliation of being outted as a thief. Feast your gaze upon this retched woman. She feels my generosity is unending; I assure you it is not. Where is the servant girl who spilled the wine on me?" Thought the crowd, dressed in a slightly wine splashed blue and white frock, Belle approached the Queen, and she knelt.

"I am at your service ma'am." Belle said humbly.

"Please rise," the Queen lifted her chin, Belle complied and stood. "I want to thank you for reminding me how important it is for a Monarch to regain her composure. For if we had not had our little accident, this woman would possibly have gotten away with it." She looked at the thief and back at Belle. "Tell me what you want and I will grant you anything you want."

Belle looked at the saddened woman on the horse then back at the Queen. She wanted many things but nothing more that to show some compassion to this poor woman.

"Your majesty, I wish to know why she did it." Belle asked always hoping for the best in everyone.

"Very good request," the Queen turned to the woman on the horse. "Tell me why you feel it was necessary to steal from me.

"Please your highness. I come from a poorer kingdom. We have so much less than you, I only wanted to fantasize what it would be like to be as beautiful and respected as yourself."

"See," Belle said, "she was only trying to have a moment of fun, I am sure she was not actually stealing."

The Queen looked at both, then the stunned crowd. At this moment she could administer some punishment but there was the proclamation of amnesty to all for the day. Briefly she looked at the close to discover it was still just a little before 10 pm. No Cinderella magic here. She gave her answer.

"I will adhere to my proclamation. The young lady will be set free, however before I do, young thief, is there anything you wish to add?" There was a small nod no. "Very well." There was a brief hesitation.

"What?" Some of the crowd felt the Queen would, and had every right to go back on her word.

"What indeed. This woman is from Gilder. Notice she is wearing a golden sequined gown. That is real gold. The Gilder frontier is rich with gems and minerals. Sadly this little girl is lying." She looked at Belle and shook her head in disappointment. "You are far too trusting. But I did give my word and this woman will be let go." The woman on the horse relaxed a bit as she was not to spend the remainder of her days in a pond. "But as a reward for helping me discover this thief, young servant girl, I will grant you a prize." The Queen sapped her fingers and instantly Belle was adorned in a beautiful gown of golden sequins. She now had on several remarkable pieces of jewelry. Amazed, she took in the beauty of the moment then realized where the outfit had come from. Looking up she saw the woman on the horse, sitting, completely and totally naked. The woman screamed and though her long hair seemed to cover her front parts, she still crossed her arms over her sizable chest. "My dear Belle, you will enjoy the remainder of the gala as a guest, not a servant and this horrible young, spoiled woman who has a reputation for stealing for fun will be escorted, totally naked by two of my finest guards to your kingdoms boundary." The Queen snapped her fingers and two guards began leading the completely naked woman. Belle ran up to her and stopped the horse.

"What is your name?"

"Godiva."

At that the two guards led the woman from the castle gates. A familiar handsome young gentleman approached the Evil Queen with a worried look upon his face.

"Excuse me your majesty, but will she be safe with the two guards?" He hinted at what everyone was thinking.

"It's perfectly alright; I completely trust her virtue in the hands of my two guards, Cruise and Travolta."

RW

Later on, still in the Sheriff's office, Emma returned back into the room to again find her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming in a very uncomfortable embrace. Uncomfortable for her that is. Readjusting their attire, Emma had to do a small pointing of the finger at Snow's left boob, still uncovered. Tucked back in, she could not help but feel just a little sick at the thought of her parents ever having done "it." Oddly as the three are physically about the same age, Snow and Charming did not age as the town's time didn't increase for more than 30 years.

"Will you two just get a room already?" Emma complained.

"Sorry, we need to focus on the problem at hand." Snow said.

"I was trying to focus." Charming said in a whisper to her hear in which she giggled like a school girl. The door to the building opened and in walked a dashing, leather clad man with a silver hook on one arm.

"Well mates, what have I missed?" He asked genuinely in a British accent.

"Quite a floor show," Emma said sarcastically, giving an evil eye to her parents and then turning to kiss Hook full on the lips.

"Now who's being obscene?" Snow said, noticing Hook's good hand on her daughters' firm ass.

"So who is this stranger I have heard so much about?" Hook asked.

"Someone who wondered into town," Charming replied.

"How?" Hook looked confused. "I thought the town was still under some type of spell, no one on or out?"

"It seems those rules do not apply to him." Snow answered. "However we must focus on the other problem, Regina."

"Maybe we could get her a job at the hardware store or something." Emma said not expecting a real answer, beyond the disapproving looks from everyone.

After hours of reviewing the town charter, looking for loopholes to keep Regina from running for mayor again, Hook stood in frustration. He was a man of action, not book learning.

"Well, I am going to leave this to all of you for now, I think I need to see a man about a boat." He left, the others continued on to their document research.

Deep in the woods by the old toll bridge, Aaron Wright was adjusting his camera equipment and lighting to take a few 'nature' shots. As he adjusted the lens, by twisting it slowly, changing the focus until his eye caught the perfect vision he was looking to create. Then the lens blacked out as the familiar purple haze appeared and left standing before him was the former mayor, Regina. She was wearing a full length dress with shiny gold buttons. He could not help but notice how perfect her hair and makeup were.

"I need to talk with you." Regina commanded, she was a bit irate.

"Well, I am a bit busy right now, can we do this later?" He said.

"Busy?" Regina turned around to see Ruby, aka Red Riding Hood, nude, draped in small sheer red cloth, barely the length of a bath towel. The material covered just her breasts and her puss. Ruby did nothing to cover up; she just shot a nasty look at Regina.

"You pervert!" Regina now pulled the photographer by the arm and led him away from the clearing. "She is just a child!" He looked over her shoulder though the tree line at the near naked woman he was about to photograph.

"I am pretty sure child is not the correct description." He now scanned, more leered at Regina's form fitting dress, then her eyes. "Tell you what, I will be glad to shoot a few for you, maybe we can meet later…" The sound of Regina's hand striking his face, hard, echoed through the trees. As he fell backwards he reached for her shoulder, grabbing only her collar, the force of his fall and his grip on her dress pulled her down directly on top of him. Face to face she lay on his chest, her hand between his heart and her breast. She could feel him breathing, she could feel his heartbeat. Her face was even closer than it was when they last encountered on the street. Now she could feel her own heart begin to race. A feeling she had so long had for another, but different this time. She hated this man, but still her baser urges were strong. It took just a brief second or two but she kissed him deeply. His body reacted and his free arm, the one not clutching her collar wrapped around her body. He pulled her close, she allowed it then…

"No, I am not a commoner." Regina broke the kiss and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. The stranger lay on the ground until his heard Ruby call his name.

Inside the sheriff's office, a purple cloud of smoke appeared then dissipated leaving Regina standing there. Emma, Snow and Charming all looked in amazement at the Queen's arrival.

"You need to stop this stranger, he is right now photographing Ruby and I am pretty sure she is under age!" Regina said firmly, now noticing Charming turn and face the wall, Snow and Emma just standing there with their jaws dropped. "What is your problem!?" Emma and Snow pointed toward Regina, timidly. Regina looked down and just shrugged her shoulders. She was no longer wearing her dress; she was wearing only her very small, very lacy bra, g-string panties and a garter belt and stockings, all black. Briefly, out of instinct she placed both hands on her breasts to cover them, but then let them go. Behind her hung a long coat on the rack; Regina removed it and put it on, effectively covering her nearly naked and surprisingly fit, hard body.

"Is she covered?" Charming asked with his hand over his eyes, still facing away.

"Oh, like its nothing you haven't seen before." Regina returned while tying belt on the oversized overcoat. "I would like to add a charge of theft of my dress and perversion too."

"Well," Emma said cautiously, especially after seeing not only her parent's nudity but a third person she desired to never see naked either. "First, Ruby is over 18."

"She is only 17!" Regina barked.

"Not really. Even with the 30 year gap of frozen time that has been unfrozen for about 2 years now. That makes her over 18. As for the theft of your dress; are you sure you didn't bring that on yourself?"

"Are you suggesting I am some kind of sex maniac?" She was offended.

"Well, you did appear in Granny's Café without your skirt earlier today." Emma scolded. "And if being a pervert was an arrest-able offence, I am not sure we have the jail space for all that I have seen today." Emma looked at her parents who briefly blushed. Regina huffed, and then disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke; the overcoat fell to the floor. Perplexed and very confused about seeing the "Evil Queen" in her lingerie, Emma tried to shake off the obscene things she encountered today. Snow came to a realization. Replaying the last few moments she realized the comment Regina made to her husband Charming was personal not general.

"Just what did Regina mean by 'not the first time seeing her naked?' Snow shot a laser stare to Charming.

Part V

EN

King George paced up and down the throne room. Finally his adopted son David, aka Prince Charming, entered looking at the confused King.

"It's about time you got here."

"I am sorry, but since you had me replace my brother, there is a lot to learn from the royal tutors."

"I need you to go on a mission."

"Are you sure I am ready?"

"Ready or not this one must be done. As you know we are not a rich kingdom and we need to keep our alliances very tight. You must go to a neighboring kingdom and attend the Gala of Queen Regina. She does this once a year and you need to do whatever it takes to keep our alliance with her."

Prince David was soon off on horseback headed toward the Gala. Along his ride, he stopped by a small wooded pond to water his horse and rest himself a bit. As he sat along the water's edge, eating an apple, he heard the sound of someone singing. With great stealth, David made his way along the shoreline to discover a figure swimming in the water. A dark haired woman was swimming and singing to herself. An unusually large amount of song birds seem to be joining in on her harmony. He now noticed a small pile of clothing lying at the bank. As he stared closer she was completely and totally naked. Having recently been just a farm boy; only now discovering his twin brother was raised by King George and died in battle. He was forced to take his place and suddenly he was a Prince. Prince yes, man definitely. This was the first sight he ever had of a naked woman. Running quickly away to the brush he saw the light skinned, dark haired beauty emerge from the water. As the wetness spilled from her bare breasts, anyone could notice how the cool air reacted with her now puffed up nipples. Her entire body seemed to shimmer as if there were a light shining form herself. As she pulled back her long, dark hair into a pony tail she scanned around for anyone watching. When a deer from the opposite side of the pond ran by he could see her immediately react as if someone was watching. She covered her most private of parts and crouched down by a bush. This seemed to excite him a bit more as her once porcelain face had a little color of bush to it. He seemed even more turned on as she stood holding a bow and arrow. Just like Artemis she posed nude with bow pulled back. From this angle he could see her toned ass tighten. She released the tension on the bow as the deer fully revealed itself. David did not wait around for fear he was discovered. He quickly and quietly made his way back to his horse and the two went on their way.

For the remained of his trip, David could not get the young lady out of his mind. This was the first time he had seen a young woman's bare breasts. Not the first time he caught a sight of a young lady's ass as he remembered accidentally entering the shower area of his humble cabin while still just a farm hand. Though this woman had taught him all about self respect and swordsmanship, she was still woman. He had often daydreamed about seeing more but he was an honorable man and knew she had a fiancé. Still now he saw a completely naked woman, and could not shake the feeling she was possibly the most beautiful woman in all the land.

After a day's ride, David entered Queen Regina's' castle. It was quite impressive. Much more imposing than his own castle, yet still seemed a bit more inviting. The staff led him to a room and instructed him to clean himself up, which he did, wiping off the grim from a very long ride. He was then led to a chamber room of the castle. There he saw, sitting on a tall throne the Queen Regina. Her smile was stoic but still he was a bit fearful. Having learned not to fear any man or woman, David walked up, knelt on one knee and introduced himself.

"Prince David, your Majesty. I and my kingdom are at your service."

"Really," the Queen smiled. "I knew your brother well." She grinned her trademark; 'I know more than you' grin. David was shocked, he was his brother's perfect twin, and how did she know?

"My Lady?"

"Don't act so surprised. There are very few secrets kept from me. Arise."

David stood as the Queen flipped her hands in various directions. The guards took notice and soon the two of them were the only ones in the chamber. She stood and deliberately walked around him, touching his shoulders and biceps with her fingers. 'Did she lick her lips?" David thought.

"Did your father tell you how important this alliance was between the two kingdoms?" The Queen asked.

"Yes he did." David answered, followed by a swallow.

"And what did he tell you about your brother?"

"He told me he was a great warrior."

"Yes, warrior," the Queen did another circle, followed by more bicep poking. "And did your father, King George tell you to arrive today?"

"Of course, I was to be here on the 15th."

"Good, you are a day early. Now let us negotiate this treaty." She whispered into his ear, intentionally blowing her soft, warm breath into it.

The Queen now began unbuttoning her bodice, her tight cleavage was soon released and her breasts were freed. Her skirt soon followed and sans any undergarments underneath, the Queen stood there wearing only her crown, lace up boots and necklace. She reached up and closed the open jaw of Prince David. Stunned he just gazed. Twice in one week he had seen two women totally naked.

The Queen leaned in and gave him a deep, deep, deep tongue kiss. David's body reacted as she thrust her hand down the front of his pants. His eyes rolled back into his head but only one image appeared in his mind; the dark haired beauty swimming nude just one day ago. Here he was looking at what was equally as striking a body but something told him not as beautiful a person. There was something magical about the first woman, and not in the sense of true magic. He could not sort out his feelings. The woman in the water was amazing, could he have a type? It was now he realized the Queen had him on a lounger, his pants were nearly off, his manhood standing full at attention. He pushed away, looked frightened and scurried from the room pulling his pants up to his hips.

"Virgins," the Queen muttered. Seeing him scurry away reminded her of the previous gala when that women was forced to ride home naked. He would probably have been just as much a disappointment as his brother was last year. She now summoned her Huntsman, for which she had some very interesting plans.

Part VI

RW

Regina sat sipping her whisky in her study. She looked around the room and wondered just how long she would be able to keep this place. Even though no one was her equal magically, being on the road to redemption meant she would have to abide by the rule of the town and maybe, eventually give up the place. Though she embezzled from the town, she spent most of that money on clothing, discovering Amazon once the internet arrived at Storybrooke. She heard the doorbell ring, forcing her to huff and set her drink down hard. Looking though the peephole she saw the stranger looking back at her.

"What the hell does he want?" She said aloud to herself. The door opened and Regina greeted him with a fake smile. "What are you doing here?" Looking down at her outfit; "should I just undress now or do you want to humiliate me more."

"You are most welcome to undress, fine with me, however I have something for you." Aaron Wright held up a dress, wrapped in a plastic drycleaner garment bag. "I found a one hour cleaner in town, thought you would like this back." Regina snapped the dress away from him and just glared at him.

"Anything else?" She said about to slam the door in his face.

"There is this." He held up a small box. Tentatively Regina took it and opened it. It was a necklace with a small charm.

"What is this for?" She said in a snarky way, holding any emotions close to herself.

"Peace offering for my rudeness earlier, partly because I keep taking your clothing by accident but mostly, after asking around it seems no one knows what today is?" He looked at her eyes; she looked a bit lost, almost asking a question without speaking it. "Happy Birthday!" Aaron had seen her driver's license and did not just noted the weight, but the birthday as well.

For nearly 30 years while the town of Storybrooke was frozen in time and the two years since no one, no one had remembered or even bothered to ask it was her birthday. Everyone was too busy with their own lives to care about hers. Even though they celebrated all their birthdays, anniversaries, and other special occasions; hers was always left out. In the Enchanted Forest she would have a yearly gala, even going so far as to offer a one day's amnesty to the likes of Snow White with the hope of someone giving her a genuine gift. It never happened. Now a complete and total stranger, one who admittedly was not wrong on his first assumption about her, has giving her a present. Fighting the urge to tear up, Regina did the next best thing.

Reaching for his collar she jerked him into her foyer and planted a deep, deep, deep full tongue kiss on him. Stunned his arms were just open until she grabbed one hand of his, manipulated the fingers under her blouse, though her bra strap. The other she put down the band of her skirt and he could feel her tuck it into a thong. Closing the grip on his hand, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving him holding ALL her clothes. Looking at his prizes he heard her call to him from the living room. As he entered he saw her lying on the couch, provocatively. Totally nude except for black high heels and her new necklace, his male instincts took over.

The next morning Regina looked up from her pillow. Exhausted from the nights activity she looked over at the other pillow to discover her lover was gone. A note and an apple were all that remained of him.

Loading up his car in front of Granny's Diner, the stranger received a big hug from Ruby as he handed her an envelope with a picture memory card inside. The envelope was marked private. Emma walked up to him.

"Are you leaving us?" She asked.

"Yes, I got my photographs and now I have to see my publisher." Emma looked around the town and back at him. He understood. "Don't worry, as I said I have little place in my life for magic, besides you all have your own problems, don't need me adding to them." Emma looked at her watch then at the clock tower over the library. The stranger saw this and chuckled. "You know that clock tower isn't really there." (Google it) He began driving away. As the car pulled away his Arizona license place read "WRIGHT."

A purple haze of smoke appeared next to Emma as she watched in confusion the stranger leaving. Regina, a fully dressed Regina, was standing beside her now. Emma didn't even bother to look over; she just knew she was there.

"You know you are letting Mr. Wright get away." Emma said in her usual serious tone.

"More Mr. Wright now," Regina returned.

Epilogue

A moment of silence as Regina pondered the last day's events. His rude comments, her continually being humiliated and stripped, and finally how he managed to scratch an itch she so much needed scratching. As her memory flashed her fingers fiddled with the frog necklace.

"Pretty necklace," Emma stated.

"Yes, it was a gift from him." Regina answered.

"Good, I'm glad he found something in Gold's shop for you; by the way Happy Birthday." Emma smiled, and then saw the face of Regina's change from contentment to distain.

The shop door of Gold's Pawn flung open as a gust of energy preceded Regina's entry. Belle looked up, not as worried as usual when Regina entered.

"What can I do for you today, Regina?" Belle said. Regina pulled the necklace away from her neck and tossed it on the counter.

"What is this? What kind of sorcery does this toad represent?" Regina demanded to know.

"Oh this? Yes the stranger came in; he said he was looking for something unusual. And this is the most unique thing here." Belle slid it back toward Regina.

"Unusual! What kind of power does this have? Is it enchanted with a love potion; is it an amulet which blocks inhibitions, what does it do?" Regina was almost yelling.

Belle picked up the necklace and looked at it fondly. She walked around from behind the counter and scanned all the various items surrounding her.

"You see, I wondered the same thing. This stranger came in and said he was looking for something unusual. Now we have some really unusual items but I have to say this has to be the most unusual here."

"What does it do?"

"Well, after he left I searched all the logs and various books Gold left behind. This necklace is unlike anything else here. For you see he once bought out an old thrift shop that tried to compete with him. He melted down everything they had to sell but for some reason this charm never made it to the furnace."

"Again, what does it do?"

"That's the unique thing. For every item in this store has some mystical connection to the Enchanted Forest, but this item was made here and has no magic what so ever. It is nothing more than a frog charm." Belle smiled.

Comments Welcome,

IO


End file.
